Killer
by Momoko1030
Summary: One building, three brothers, three sisters, one mission, one leader, and one feeling that could change everything. "This shouldn't be happening. It will ruin everything." An expert assassin, a girl, a change of heart.
1. Assignment

**Hey, guys! So I did a little rewriting. Part of the reason why it took so long to update. The concepts I had before are still the same. It's just the way of writing that will change. You'll see what I mean when you read it. I only changed little events but everything else is pretty much the same. I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait. ^.^"**

Hidden. That is where the building is located. Hidden. In the unknown. No one knows about the building let alone where it has. This certain building has been hidden for years. Unseen and unknown. But not to all. Of course there are some who know about this building and it's whereabouts. Though these "some" are friendly beings. For they would stab a knife through one's back before telling them where the building is hidden. This is where our tale begins. In this dark, mysterious building that holds these sinister people. Be prepared.

In the said building was a dark room. In the room sat a black haired man at a black wooden desk. A part of his dark hair covered one of his eyes but he did not brush it away. Instead he tapped his fingers against the black surface of his desk to calm the anger rising inside him. Patience, you see, was not one of his virtues. His blood red eyes stared at the unmoving door across the room. Yes, he knew the irony of the situation. After all, his "job" required patience. But then again one could be patient for so long. He sighed. And this had taken long enough. Just as he was about to press the red button on his desk the door creaked open.

"Well, it certainly took you a long time to get here." He spoke with an eerily calm voice. A frown upon his lips as he laid his hands on the desk.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I was training on the top floor when I was called down to meet you. It will not happen again." A 17 year old ginger boy bowed respectfully. His face and voice both showing no emotion. The man nodded, understandingly, folding his hands on the desk.

"I see. No trouble, then. I have another ~assignment~ for you."

The ginger's crimson red eyes stared at the man, still showing no emotion. Finally he spoke up.

"What is the assignment?"

The man let his mouth form into a smirk. He pulled out a black envelope and set it on the desk. Taking the gesture as a signal to come forward, the teenaged boy walked over, picked the envelope, and read the name on it.

"Blossom Utonium. Female, I presume." He opened it and pulled out a small photo of a smiling, ginger girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail by a red bow and cotton candy pink eyes.

"Correct. Seventeen years of age. Everything else you need to know lies inside of the envelope." The man sat back in his seat. The boy nodded.

"One question before I go. Why her?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. You've never asked that question before."

Brick's monotone voice answered him, "I've never had an assignment with a teenaged girl before."

"True." The man turned his chair around, facing away from the boy. "All I can say now is she and her sisters have powers. Powers to destroy this organization."

"I see. Very well I shall accept the assignment, then." With that ginger turned to leave. When he reached the door the man stopped him.

"Brick. One more thing. I want to remind you to be careful. This may be your most dangerous assignment yet."

Brick turn his face sideways.

"Him, I am the number one assassin after all. Nothing is too dangerous for me." He opened the door and left the room leaving a smirking Him.

"I know, my son. I know. Just be very careful."

*Skip*

"You're an idiot, you know that?! You're going to die, dumbass!" A spiky, raven haired boy yelled. He sat next to a golden blonde haired boy who smashed his fingers against the controller in his hand. His cobalt blue eyes fixed on the TV screen. Determination was spread across his face, with a little annoyance mixed in too.

"If you shut your mouth for a second maybe I can win this stupid game." The blonde mumbled.

"What the heck did you say to me?" The raven haired boy growled. A dark shadow casting over his forest green eyes. The blonde sweat dropped, knowing that pissing off his brother probably wasn't the best move.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." He smiled nervously. His nervous smile quickly changed to an annoyed frown when he realized he had lost his game. The green eyed boy's glare quickly faded when he realized his brother's lost.

"What did I tell you, Boomer?" He smirked.

"Shut up, Butch." The blonde, Boomer grumbled. Butch laughed. Boomer felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned around to confirm his suspicion. Brick stood near the door with arms crossed.

"Hey Brick. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you two act childish again." Brick said in his monotonous voice as put his hand to his forehead.

"Who are you calling a child, bastard?" Butch stood from his seat and glared at Brick who gave him a bored stare in response.

"You. Who else?"

Butch growled, "Why I oughta."

"So Brick. Anything new." Boomer asked, trying to changed the subject before Butch started fight. Again.

"Here." Brick threw him the envelope. "You two start reading it over. I read it on the way here. I'll start packing." With that Brick turned around and walked into his room. Butch grumbled, crossing his arms.

"He's always so serious, that bastard."

"Well, you gotta be pretty serious for this job." Boomer answered as he opened the envelope and carefully took out its contents.

"Yeah but no one in this place is that serious. Even Him would laugh once in a while."

"That's just the way he is, I guess." Boomer shrugged. "Hey, look at this."

Butch sat back down and looked at the picture Boomer held in his hand.

"What it is?"

"This. Here is the main one." He gave Butch the picture of Blossom. "Her name is Blossom Utonium. Age: 17, She the oldest and the smartest of the three. We take the leader down and they all go down."

Butch examined the picture, "She kinda reminds you of Brick in a way, right?"

"Maybe. Anyway, these are the other two." Boomer showed Butch a picture of a blonde, pigtailed girl with baby blue eyes.

"Bubbles Utonium. Also 17. She is the fastest and more flexible of the three. She can speak at least three different languages. She is also the youngest."

"Youngest. Fastest. Most flexible. Screams Boomer to me." Butch leaned on Boomer to get a better look at the photo.

"True...Whatever. Okay, last is Buttercup Utonium. She's 17 too. She is the strongest of the three. She is a master of many different forms of fighting like karate and jujitsu." Boomer showed Butch a picture of a midnight black haired girl with lime green eyes and slightly messy hair. Butch narrowed his eyes.

"Weird. So am I."

"Very weird but we can't let that stop us from completing our mission. Obviously Brick gets Blossom. Leader vs. Leader. You take of Buttercup to make sure she's not in the way. Exterminate her if you have to. I'll do the same with Bubbles." Boomer gave Butch Buttercup's profile and picture. Butch looked over the profile.

"So why them, exactly?" He asked, not looking up from the paper in his hands.

"I don't know. All it says that they have a way to end this organization. It doesn't really say what it is. The scientist are sure the girls don't know about this "power" or what ever it is but we can't take any risk." Boomer said, reading over Bubbles's profile.

"Okay. One more thing."

"What?"

"Are you going to beat that video game or what?"

Boomer grinned, "Hell yeah." He picked up his game console and started to play the game again. Butch rolled his eyes and smirked. He thought about what Boomer had said.

_Power? I doubt anyone could end this organization. No matter what power they have._

*Skip*

Brick packed his supplies.

I suppose I won't need much. After all it is a teenaged girl. He thought. Then he remember Him's words.

"_All I can say now is she and her sisters have powers. Powers to destroy this organization."_

_"Brick. One more thing. I want to remind you to be careful. This may be your most dangerous assignment yet."_

Brick clenched his jaw.

_What about her that makes her capable of destroying the organization? What is it about her that made Him have to remind me to not fail as if I'm not the best here? Dangerous threat._

Brick scoffed. He choose his favorite weapon. His knife. It was all he needed. He put his knife in his luggage. He stared at his red bag as thoughts came to his mind.

_Something about this assignment that will be different. Dangerous threat. Him has never said that about any other assignment except this one._

Brick stood up, clenching his fists.

_I'm an assassin. The best one here. I'm ready for anything. No matter how dangerous he thinks she is, she will die. I will succeed._

**Yeah I did a little lengthening and changing around. I also put the first two chapters together. I'm more satisfied with this version. I hope you guys are too. Also thank you so much for reading this. I love you guys so much! :D**


	2. Meetings

**Hey guys! I updated like a three chapter headstart as an apology for the wait. I promise to try and write faster but I don't expect it super fast. Review!**

_She will die. I will succeed. _

The words echoed in her head. She didn't know what they meant or why they came to her but they were there. Why?

"Blossom!"

Blossom snapped back to reality. She blinked a few times before turning to the source of the voice, her younger sister, Bubbles. Concern was etched on her face.

"Oh, sorry Bubbles. I wasn't listening." Blossom apologized.

"Is something wrong, Blossom?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing. Just thinking of a dream I had last night."

"What? Was it a nightmare? " Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow. Blossom shook her head. She looked at the ground.

"Not really. Just a strange dream. Well, it doesn't matter. What were you saying Bubbles?" Blossom turned her attention back to her sister who smiled at her.

"Oh yeah! I was just wondering what was up with you guys. I never see you anymore! Buttercup with her sport practices and Blossom with her presidential work and me with ballet. It just doesn't feel like we talk anymore!" Bubbles pouted.

"We're talking right now." Buttercup pointed out.

"Talking while walking to school isn't exactly bond time, Buttercup."

Buttercup crossed her arms, "Whatever, Bubbles."

Blossom shook here head, "Okay then. Why don't we have a walk after school today? I don't have a meeting to go to and I didn't hear anything about soccer practices."

Bubbles's eye lit up with joy, "Really?! That would be wonderful!" She squealed with delight.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Yeah, wonderful."

"Oh come on, Buttercup!" Bubbles walked between her and Blossom and put her arms around them, bringing them close to her. "Sister time! I've missed you guys!"

Buttercup sighed, "Fine. Hate to admit it but I guess that would be sorta nice."

Bubbles smile grew wider, "Yay! Oh yeah!" Bubbles let her sisters go. "Back to my question, anything new?" Buttercup shrugged and Blossom shook her head.

"Same old. Same old." She said. "You?"

Bubbles looked to the sky, "Well, actually. I heard this rumor about having new students in the school."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "That. I heard it. All guys. Ugh."

"Oh come now, Buttercup. I'm sure that they won't be that bad." Blossom insured her.

"All guys in our school are that bad." Buttercup grumbled. Bubbles giggled.

"Oh Buttercup. Once you find that special someone you stop being so anti boy."

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled causing Bubbles to go into a fit of giggles along with Blossom.

"Well whatever they are like, I'm still sure that they won't be awful." Blossom said after calming herself.

"I agree." Bubbles smiled.

Buttercup sighed, "I guess you're right. I mean how bad can they be?"

*Skip*

Blossom opened the door to her classroom and walked inside just as the bell had rung. She made it just in time.

_I knew we should've walked faster._ She thought to herself as she took her seat.

She was just grateful that her homeroom teacher was Ms. Keane. While other teachers would have probably scolded her for making it just on time, Ms. Keane just smiled at her from her desk as she took her seat, not even standing in front of the classroom until everyone seemed ready so nobody felt akward. When Blossom settled in her seat, Ms. Keane wrote on the board. Then she turned to the class. She was such a petite woman with azure blue eyes and sleek black hair. A smile was on her face.

"Good morning, everyone. Today we have a new student if some of you haven't noticed. Sitting next to Blossom is Brick."

For the first time, Blossom noticed the ginger boy sitting in the seat next to her. A red and black cap adorned his head. Boredom seemed to be etched on his face. He paid no mind to the few students turning to look at him. His crimson eyes were fixed on the teacher in front of him. Ms. Keane spoke up once again.

"Now this being an honors class I do expect you guys to treat him just as you treat everyone else here. Blossom if you wouldn't mind lending Brick your notes. Then class, turn to page 17 in your vocabulary books."

Blossom took out her pink hearted notebook and handed to Brick who took it from her without any eye contact. Blossom frowned at the lack of eye contact as she wanted to give him a welcoming smile. She let it slide though as not everyone wants to make eye contact and him being new here and everything. She took out her book and began to focus on the lesson that was being given. She could help but look over at Brick who seemed to be paying no attention to anything but the notes in front of him. She decided to do the same with Ms. Keane. After all she could say hi to him another time.

*Skip*

No she couldn't. It was the end of the day and Blossom didn't get a word to him. Even though he had every class with her she didn't say anything to him. Why? He seemed to be purposely ignoring everyone around him. He kept his mouth shut through out the whole day and wouldn't talk or look at anyone expect the teacher after class. Antisocial was the word to describe him. Monotonous and antisocial given he also seem to so no emotion at all.

Blossom shook her head as she took her books out of her locker. She couldn't believe how anyone could be so antisocial. The she realized it was his first day after all. Maybe he was shy instead of unsocial. But usually you can tell the difference between shy and unsocial and Brick seemed more unsocial.

Blossom sighed and closed her locker. It didn't matter. It had nothing to do with her but still she did want to at least say hi to the guy. Antisocial or not. Blossom checked her watch. Buttercup and Bubbles would be waiting for her. She turned to leave, she smacked into someone. She held her throbbing head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I-" She stopped mid-sentence when she had realized who she had bumped into. "Brick?"

The said ginger shook his head and looked at her briefly at the mention of his name.

"Excuse me." He said as he walked away. Blossom blinked to register what had happened.

"Well, two words." She sighed. She looked at her watch once more before quickly walking in the other direction. She looked over her shoulder one last time before speed walking to her sisters.

_What a strange guy. Something about him is familiar though. But what?_

**What do you guys think? This chapter was the only major thing that changed. I think... I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Thoughts

**Another chapter!**

Blossom put her notebook back in her backpack.

"Finished." She sighed to herself. She had just gone through three hours of homework. She laid on her bubblegum pink bed for a while as she recalled what had happened today.

_Strange dream. Antisocial new student. And I still don't know what the other two are like._

She tried to remember the dream she had last night but all she could remember from the dream was those words. The mysterious message.

_She will die. I will suceed._

Who was she? Who was "I"? Why did it come to her? She shook her head and sighed. Whatever it meant it probably didn't matter. It was jist a strange dream. That's all it was. Just then Blossom's room door opened slightly and a pigtailed head stuck inside.

"Hey Blossom! Are you ready to go?"

Blossom looked at her sister, "Um, yeah. Just a second. I'll be right there."

"Kay! We'll be waiting!" Bubbles shut the door and left.

Blossom climbed off her bed and got dressed. She had almost forgotten the walk. She tied her hair up with her favorite red bow and took a quick look on the mirror. Satisfied with her look she ran downstairs and met her sisters at the front door.

"Took you long enough." Buttercup said with her arms crossed as usual.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Let's just go."

Buttercup opened the door and walked out followes by Blossom.

"Bye Dad! We'll be back soon!" Bubbles yelled into the house.

"Have fun, girls!" Her dad yelled back. Bubbles smiled and shut the door.

*Skip*

"Really?" Bubbles asked in astonishment.

Blossom nodded, "Very unsocial and completely monotonous."

"Wow. Brick doesn't sound so friendly."

"He doesn't spund like a social butterfly alright." Buttercup agreed, putting her arms behind her head.

"I met one of the new students today too. He's in all of my classes." Bubbles spoke up.

Blossom raised an eyebrow, "How peculiar. Brick had the same schedule as me, too."

"What a coincidence. Well Boomer isn't really antisocial. He seems to be very friendly."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean seems to be?"

"Well he talks to almost everyone but he keeps avoiding me. I don't know why." Bubbles's lips curled downward into a frown.

"If he's trying to avoid you then he has a serious problem." Buttercup assured her.

Blossom nodded, "You're a very sweet girl. I'm sure he's just shy around or something. It's probably nothing personal."

Bubbles frown faded away and her usual smile was now plastered of her face, "Thanks guys. What about you, Buttercup?"

"What about me?"

"Have you seen the other new student around?"

"If you mean the stupid, annoying bastard of an idiot, then yes."

Blossom groaned, "First of all, stop cursing. Second of all, I suppose you didn't have a friendly meeting."

"No duh, Sherlock. The jerk is a cocky little a-"

"Buttercup." Blossom warned.

Buttercup sighed, "Butt."

"How so?" Bubbles asked, curiously.

"The guy flirts with every girl he sees, acts like he's king of the world, and is an overall cocky bas- jerk."

Blossom smiled and Bubbles giggled. Buttercup looked over at them.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Blossom waved thw topic away.

"I'm just glad to spend time with you guys." Bubbles beamed.

"Whatever." Buttercup grumbled causing Bubbles to giggle again. "Idiots."

"And we love you too." Blossom and Bubbles sad in unison causing Buttercup to roll her eyes but let a small smile onto her face.

*Skip*

Boomer was once again smashing his fingers against his controller. Butch lied down next him with his earbuds in his ears, staring at the ceiling. On the other side of Boomer sat Brick, reading a book.

Boomer decided to start a conversation, "So guys, how was your day?"

No one answered.

"Hello?"

Brick flipped a page of his book.

"Brick! Butch!"

"What the hell do you want?" Butch growled at Boomer, taking his earbuds out.

"I want to know how your stupid day was."

"It was fine, mom. Thanks."

Boomer sighed, "Did you see Buttercup or not?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I saw her. That chick really gets on my nerves."

Boomer couldn't help the small smile that came upon his lips, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. The girl is an annoying bitch. Why ate you smilling?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you usually flirt with so many girls you have no time to hate them." Boomer smirked.

"Shut up, bastard." Butch grumbled, causing Boomer to laugh.

"So what about you, Brick?" Boomer asked, after calmimg down.

"I have the same schedule as Blossom Utonium. My day was fine." Brick kept his eyes on his book. Boomer and Butch looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

Why does our brother have to be so weird?

"What about you, Boom-Boom?" Butch asked.

"I told you not to call me that. And I saw Bubbles."

"What that's it?"

"What do you mean? I have all classes with her and that's about it."

Butch raised an eyebrow, "Nothing else?"

"I made a lot of new friends today." Boomer shrugged.

"Popular bastard." Butch grumbled. Boomer grinned.

"It's what I do."

"Whatever. You're losing the game, Mr. Popularity." Butch pointed towards the screen.

"Agh!" Boomer yelled as he quickly started his gamr again. Butch shook his head and smirked.

"Idiot."

**I hope you guys like the rewrite! Thanks again or reading! Update soon! Review, please! Love ya! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
